Hide and Seek
by chiisana-ai
Summary: You decided to play the Devil's Hide and Seek just for the hell of it; ghost stories and silly games meant to scare people can't actually be real and have terrifying consequences, right? Loki x Reader. AU of regular, everyday life. Based on South Korean game the Devil's Hide and Seek and inspired by the song Hide and Seek sung by the Vocaloid SeeU.
1. 遊びましょう

You were lonely, and you wanted to have a little fun. What harm would there be in trying one of those silly games children play at slumber parties to scare each other? They were all just rubbish anyway, no merit behind any of the tales— or so you thought.

"Let's play _Devil's Hide and Seek_." You suggest to yourself. You google the instructions for the game, and find all the necessary materials. You figure there isn't anything wrong with a little game. _It's not like dolls really get possessed and do things_, it was all you could think to keep yourself set on playing the game.

The only sources of light were the white candles you were burning. You had spread the salt on the doorways to make sure those rooms were off limits, and you set your game perfectly. You were trembling with fear and anticipation as you made your doll, unknowingly making it into the image of the mischievous god from Norse mythology who had tried to take over the planet two years prior.

You say your incantations, and go to your hiding spot. You wait for a couple of minutes, and then you hear the TV begin to glitch out. It makes weird sounds, eventually giving you static before it sets itself to Animal Planet. _If I remember the game correctly, the TV and phone tell you when the doll is nearby_.

You grab your weapon of choice, a pencil, because if the _doll_ were to get ahold of it, the pencil wouldn't do much damage to you. The doll is out to kill you, isn't it? You check the bathroom, and… And just like the walkthrough said, the doll wouldn't be there. You now know that you are screwed. You had to finish the game. You carry your salt water around with you, and have the capful in your mouth. The goal is to spit the salt water on the doll, stab it, drown it in salt water, and then burn it for good measure. _This is a little too freaky for my tastes, what have I gotten myself into?_

You begin to sneak around the house, trying to avoid the doll, wherever he might be. You had almost forgotten what your doll even looked like, nearly an hour and a half passing since you began the deadly game. You hear the floorboard above you creak, and you freeze. Your breath stopped, and the creaking of the floorboards slowly progressed to the stairs; _it's up there, and it's coming for me. It knows where I am._ You tried not to panic, but you knew he knew where you were.

You found another hiding place, this one under your kitchen sink; it was a tall sink, with plenty of room to stuff yourself quietly and comfortably underneath. You pray silently, taking another capful of the salt water, since the other had dried up in your mouth. The game wasn't supposed to drag on for longer than two hours, or it would become dangerous. You were near the two hour point.

You hear the wind howling outside, and you shudder at the sound; _I can't let my fear get the best of me_. You hadn't seen the doll yet, which was extremely disconcerting. Eventually, you find the courage to make it out of the kitchen. You begin to wander around, careful not to weaken or break your salt seals on the doorways to certain rooms that contained more life-threatening weapons, like knives or scissors.

You see a shadow at the end of the hallway, it moves quickly into a corner._ The doll_. But the shadow was far too large to be the tiny doll you had made two hours earlier. The doll you had made was only about eight inches tall and, with arms outstretched, about five inches wide. The shadow you had seen was taller than you by a lot, and it was definitely more than five inches wide.

_Something else has come to play_.

You panicked and ran to your original hiding spot by the window, inside of the ancient wooden cabinet. You heard a terrifying, low laugh from outside the doors, and you close your eyes. _This is it, I'm dead. I should never have played this game_. The tassel hanging from the knob of the cabinet, with the golden bells, jingled, and your eyes opened instinctively. You were greeted by a wicked grin.

The tall man who bore the wicked grin was quite handsome. His shoulder length black hair had been brushed back, and he was wearing dark green and black robes.

"You wanted to play a game with me. At least make it fun."

His skin was flawless, and he had incredibly gorgeous blue eyes. Apart from that grin, he seemed like he couldn't possibly be evil. The grin distorted the man's gorgeous features, making him look terrifying. You felt yourself swallow, out of fear, the capful of salt water you had had in your mouth. Then, everything went black.


	2. 気のせい

You woke up with a splitting headache and tried to rub your eyes; your hands wouldn't move, it was as if they were being held back. The room is pitch black, no light coming in whatsoever and you can't even see any part of yourself. You struggle with whatever is restraining your arms, panicking as you do so. Your heart both dropped and began to race as you tugged, and tugged, and continued to tug at the restraints; rope from the backyard shed.

And then you hear a low laugh come through the blackness of the room.

"Struggle all you like; you're not getting free unless I want you to."

You feel the mattress sink a bit under the pressure of another body on the bed. You start to yank harder at the restraints, and you begin to writhe as you feel him leaning over you, feeling his hot breath on your neck.

"Wh-Who and what the hell are you?" You ask, your voice cracking on the last word.

"Eheh…" Despite it being pitch black, but you can _hear_ the wicked smile in his tone of voice. "I am Loki, of Asgard." The restraints are cut and you move to rub your wrists; two large, sturdy hands catch them before you can do anything. "I am a god, and a king, and I've come to play your game. You summoned me, now _entertain me_."

The pitch of his voice had dropped lower, and you could feel it in your core; you were terrified of this _god_, but his comments had sparked your curiosity.

"I didn't summon you." You say, trying not to sound as frightened as you were.

"Yes, you did. Your little doll, it looks exactly like me… Apart from the fact that it's a rather ugly little thing." Loki replied, moving off the bed. "It wouldn't have killed you, but I couldn't let it have all the fun, now could I?"

The lights in the room came on, very dimly, and you looked over him. He was still tall, still handsome, and he indeed looked just like the doll you had made— he was holding the doll in his hand for you to compare him to.

"Now tell me, mortal girl, what purpose would you have playing such a possibly lethal game?"

You think on how to answer for a moment, his blue eyes looking you over and reading your every movement and change in body language.

"I-I was bored. No one was home, there was nothing else to do." You reply, avoiding his gaze.

"Aren't there any better things you could have done? Like, I don't know, watch television or go to a friend's house?" He asked, sounding both mildly annoyed and slightly amused. "God, you humans are all so stupid; you've no idea what sorts of messes you can get into, trying to contact beings from other realms."

"Well, thanks for lecturing me, _Dad_." The glare you received upon uttering the sentence frightened you more than his grin from earlier had.

"I'm going to give you ten minutes to pick a weapon and find a good hiding spot. Get rid of the salt barriers by the door, they're ridiculous and don't do anything to protect you from me. The doll couldn't pass over them, but I can, and I will." He opens the door and cocks his head toward the opening. "Your time starts now."

You're frozen for a minute, unsure what to make of Loki, but you eventually make it off the bed and out into the hall. The door slams behind you, and you're left in the darkness of the upstairs hall.

_Not this again… I just want this to be over already. This isn't fun anymore._

And then, from behind the closed door, he speaks, "Time is ticking, Midgardian."


End file.
